Hetalia High Paranormal investigators
by Rojo-Opal
Summary: Arthur Kirkland attends Hetalia World High School in Philadelphia. His school has a notorious reputation as being the most haunted place in the U.S. Arthur decides to create a paranormal investigators club, little does he know what's in store for him.


_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (This is why it is fan fiction :D)**_

_**Summary: **_Arthur Kirkland attends Hetalia World High School in Philadelphia, PN. Their school is one of the oldest schools in the city and has a history of paranormal activity. Arthur, who has the rare ability to see ghosts creates a paranormal investigators club little does he know what he's gotten himself into...

_**Rating: **_T for crude humor, slight romance, and scary situations?

_**Main Pairings: **_eventual USUK, hah what can I say they're my OTP...as for others well I haven't actually decided on them yet...(suggestions would be nice, though I'm doing RussiaXChina for sure)

**Hetalia High Paranormal Investigators **

**Chapter 1: Beginnings **

"_Arthur! Dear, little Arthur what are you doing?" A little boy with light blonde hair and startling green eyes, looked over to his shoulder where a pink fairy was perched. He frowned at his brown shoebox clutched in his hands._

" _Dewdrop died this morning." he whimpered sadly, opening the box to reveal the tiny corpse of a former blue fairy. Then closed the box and placed it in the grave he had dug earlier that morning._

"_It's so horrible, people these days don't believe in our kind anymore." the pink fairy sighed dejectedly. "Will you someday forget about us too?" she questioned looking at the little boy who's eyes widened with shock and fear._

"_No!" he cried. "No, I won't ever forget about you!" The fairy smiled and ran her tiny hand through his hair. "That's wonderful to hear." she whispered. That was the last time Arthur ever saw a fairy._

Arthur Kirkland woke with a start. He rubbed his bright green eyes blearily to get a clear view of his alarm clock. He swore loudly, jumping up and immediately falling right out of his bed.

He dressed quickly, tried to tame his wild, yet proper blond hair, and raced down the stairs. He paused at the kitchen where his three older brothers were smiling at him smugly. "Better get going wee little Arthur," his oldest brother Angus sneered pushing his ginger hair away from his face. " You wouldn't want to be late now would you?"

"I will get you wankers for this later." he hissed, they all looked at him with angelic expressions. Arthur just narrowed his eyes and raced out the door, muttering under his breath. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late..." He down the colonial cobblestone streets of Philadelphia. On a normal day he would stop occasionally and admire the differences in the styles of architecture, or he would admire the flowers in the grow boxes, but that would have to wait for another day.

He burst through the doors of Hetalia World Academy High School with mere moments to spare. He breathed in deeply and sighed. He loved Hetalia World Academy, with more than half of the world's politicians and CEO's having graduated from HWA , anyone who wanted to be someone desperately tried to get in. He walked quickly down the halls and snapped at a couple who were getting a little too physical with each other.

Arthur couldn't help but smile because, he Arthur Kirkland, was the student council president over the entire student body and he had been for the past three years. Sure it could be a pain with the paper work and all but, he loved the responsibility and power his position gave him. He was in charge and made sure the entire student body knew it and no one questioned his decisions.

"Hey Artie!" The shout made Arthur cringe internally, bringing him out of his stupor, he was not in the mood to deal with _him_ today. He turned around to find himself face to face with a bright eyed blond haired junior, hamburger in his hand. Said junior, was actually Alfred F. Jones, the vice president of the student council, and a constant thorn in Arthur's side.

"What do you need _Alfred_?_" _Arthur said, desperately hoping his voice came out as vicious sounding as he had intended it to. Alfred just grinned brightly and threw his arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"We missed you at the meeting this morning so I ca-" Alfred started but was cut of when Arthur swore loudly.

"That meeting was today?" he shouted. Alfred gave him a puzzled look then continued talking

"So anyways me being the awesome hero that I am wrote down notes for you!" he said whipping pieces of paper out of his backpack over-dramatically. "Though I can't see why Vice Principal Germania didn't like my idea for the pep rally on Friday, it was so awesome! Even Principal Rome thought it sounded cool!" Arthur looked at the agenda then turned to glare at Alfred.

"Honestly, you wanted to have some guy parachute into the football stadium carrying a giant American flag? You are such a git." he stated. Alfred just pouted, and stuck his tongue out at Arthur.

" Whatever my idea was totally awesome, anyways I'll come by during second hour to go over the clubs and junk!" Alfred called as he raced down the hall to tackle hug his younger brother Matthew.

Arthur sighed and walked into the student government office, he decided to skip first hour so he could catch up on the paperwork. First hour must have passed by sooner than he had realized, because one instant he was going through all of the plans for homecoming then the next, Alfred was barging through his door.

"Hey Artie! What's up old man?" Arthur used all of his will power to not point out that Alfred, was in fact **one **year younger than him, and plenty of people enjoy gardening. The git wouldn't have payed attention anyways.

"Just sit down, Jones." he sighed instead. "So what did they have to say about the clubs this year."

"Who?" Arthur could feel his temple begin to throb. "I'm just kidding with you Artie, they didn't really say much, just that they had to be appropriate..." he paused, Arthur figured he was remembering last year, when Francis tried to have a sex ed club, they both shivered. " That they couldn't be really expensive, which sucks, because I think having a skydiving team would be awesome. Oh, and to set a good example they wanted the student council to make a club together." Arthur nodded to show Alfred that he'd been paying attention.

"So get this, what if we made a polo club?" Alfred asked eyes shining. Arthur had to admit It wasn't a bad idea, until Alfred opened up his mouth again. "Instead of using horses though, we could ride around on atv's! Wouldn't that be awesome?" he asked, which resulted in Arthur kicking him out of his office for the rest of the day. Though try as he did, he couldn't get the idea of making a club out of his head. He seriously considered making a manners club, and forcing Alfred , Francis and his insane Spanish and albino friends to join.

Different ideas swam around in his head until he reached home and sat down at his desk in his room. He looked over at his bookshelf which he prided himself in having a lot of the classic works. He noticed several old ghost stories, which brought back memories of seeing people that no one else could, and the bullying it brought his as a child. Arthur picked up one of the old books and then came to a decision, he knew what club he was going to create.

**AN: Aww I'm done, this is the first fan fiction I have ever written and I'd love to know what you think. Liked it or not? Any improvements? I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC, but I mean it's my intrepretation of them, though I hope it's not too bad. Anyways please review! **


End file.
